With advancements in computing technology and prevalence of computing devices, usage of computers for daily activities has become commonplace. Cloud storage enables data to be stored on remote storage media over a network. This remote storage provides users storage capabilities without requiring local storage for their data. Further, with cloud storage, users may access the data easily over a network connection (e.g., over an Internet connection) and from any device.
Since some of the data stored on a cloud storage device may be confidential and/or private, one concern related to cloud storage is security of the data and trustworthiness of a cloud storage provider. Further, use of encryption of a single cloud storage provider may result in problems when the provider is hacked, there are rogue employees at the provider, the user looses the key or has a weak password, and so on. Even though encryption itself might not be broken, security is still at risk.